


Time Hasn't Told Anyone Else Yet

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: Ryan is leaving Panic, and Brendon has only one person in mind whom he can talk to.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 13





	Time Hasn't Told Anyone Else Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just me imagining how the break up could have looked like.  
> The title is Fall Out Boy’s lyrics.

1.  
Pete was on his way to another planned (sort of) meeting with a bunch of people who wanted something from him (as always). When he stopped on red his phone started ringing. “Bden”. Hm?  
"Hey man, what’s up?"  
"Ryan left me", a dry and weak voice, almost unrecognizable, unexpected.  
"What? Wait. How? What do you mean?"  
Pause.  
"Can we meet?"  
"Um.., sure. When?"  
Pause.  
"When do you have time?"  
"I'm guessing it's urgent, so.. today's evening. I'll be home late though. Around 11?"  
"Yeah."  
"See ya?"  
Pause.  
"I’ll come."

2.  
By 10 o’clock Pete had around 10 different theories about what could have happened. One was pretty optimistic, the others required a long all-night therapy session most likely.  
The doorbell rang few minutes after 11.  
Brendon looked bad. Really bad. A shadow of a shadow, if such thing existed. He was just standing there looking down. Pete grabbed him inside and hugged him. 30 seconds passed.  
"Hey. Let’s go sit."  
Brendon followed, still looking down, and only when he reached a sofa and fell on it, he started to unfreeze a little.  
Pete moved a chair and sat beside him (like on a real goddamn therapy session).  
"Tell me."

3.  
(24 hours earlier)  
The best way not to be surprised all the time is to never expect anything from anybody. When Ryan called Brendon and suggested to meet around 11 p.m., Brendon felt like the old times were back again. They will probably watch a movie, then talk all night about nothing and everything, maybe lay on the floor really close to each other, maybe touch “accidentally”.. hell, maybe even kiss.. like that one time in the cabin, though they have loudly agreed to not mention this afterwards. But when Ryan appeared on his doormat, he seemed rather tense and.. distant. And it never happened before. Even when he had his moods, he could be silent or angry all day, but no, never distant. There used to be no walls between them...  
"Hey, what happened?", well, ‘cause Ryan really looked like something happened.  
"Nothin’. Just.. We need to talk."  
"Ok. Em.. Come in", why is it awkward?  
They moved to the living room.  
"You want something? Coffee? Water? Beer?"  
"No, thanks, I’m good."  
Pause.  
"So.. You wanted to talk?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about? New album?"  
"Kind of.."  
"Kind of?"  
"I don’t want to do this anymore."  
"What exactly?"  
"I don’t want to do this at all, Brendon. I’ve decided to leave Panic."  
Pause.  
"Jon is leaving too."  
"Wait.. Why?"  
"I want to make my own music. On my own terms."  
"But it was always on your own terms. That's just ridiculous. It’s your band, remember?"  
"Not anymore, I think. You can continue, find somebody, I don’t mind. And you should, by the way, you must!, ‘cause it’s really important to you and..", Ryan started to speak really fast.  
"Wait-wait-wait. Don’t tell me what I must.. You are leaving me? Just like this? We’ve been fighting a little more than usually recently, but hey, it's not like friends can't have arguments..", Brendon’s voice started to break.  
"I grew up."  
"I also grew up. What do you mean by that? God..", helpless.  
"I guess I don’t want to be this kid anymore, you know.. This type of band that nobody really respects? We look good and that’s enough for our fans.. Besides you are the showman, you'll know what to do with this legacy. I.. I just want to make music, the one that goes from my heart.."  
"And you don’t need me for this."  
"Brendon.."  
"What!? RYAN", demanding.  
"I’m not leaving YOU, it’s not about YOU."  
"Then what is it about?"  
"About.. creative differences."  
"Oh, how official! Please, give me a break."  
"That’s what I’m trying to do, as a matter of fact."

Long pause.  
The pause, which cannot be called a pause anymore even, ‘cause it’s the last pause, the end.  
Ryan stands up and leaves, and Brendon is frozen.

4.  
"Shit."  
"Pete, is this really happening? What am I supposed to do now?"  
"It’s gonna be alright. We’ll figure it out. You’re gonna be alright."  
"Yeah", skeptical.  
"Don’t think about the band. Think about yourself. Take as much time as you need."  
"Forever?", angry.  
"You won’t manage to suffer for so long. Believe me, I tried.. Didn’t work out."

They exchanged the half smiles and both realised at this exact moment that something made Brendon come here, although Pete wasn’t even his best friend. Right, Ryan used to be his best friend and Brendon never really thought about who was the second.  
Pete laid on the sofa and Brendon moved closer, putting his head on Pete’s shoulder.


End file.
